Video sharing services have become increasingly popular on the Internet. Services such as Metacafe and YouTube may allow users to upload video content for access by other users. Occasionally, a user may upload video content that they should not, such as video content that includes inappropriate subject matter or video content that is copyright protected and that the user does not have permission from the copyright owner to upload. Hence, there is a need for an improved method and system to identify target video content and to monitor transmissions of video content.